Kyuranger No Rockman
by Jackie Ruby
Summary: When the Universe is split, and one falls to the hands of evil, Nine Warriors chosen by the constellations, and a warrior of the shooting stars will appear and save all! Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger and Ryuusei No Rockman meet at last!
1. Space 1: Super Lucky Meteor

**A sentai fic? From ME? And a new Mega/Rock Man fic too! Well, I'll talk more about it at the end of this chapter, but imagine this is my little own Superhero Time, to coincide with Building Colors. Who knows, maybe we'll even have Rider/Sentai crossover at one point like they used to do.**

* * *

**Meteor G**

**22XX, Earth**

**Subaru's Dimension**

"We did it!" Rockman fell to the floor of the meteor server, looking at the exploding Crimson Dragon, the waves containing his dad finally separating themselves from the beast. Though in his moment of victory, the hero managed to lose track of what was happening around him.

The eyes of the Dragon glowed one last time, the explosion growing bigger as a new obstacle entered the fray. A wormhole. It swirled and swirled, pulling any physical being into it, which in this case was Rockman. The boy swiped a Sword battle card, stabbing the weapon into the ground in hopes of stopping himself from being pulled in, though it was all in vain. The immense gravity and rush job of the stab caused the sword to break, as Rockman, Subaru the young human boy and his partner War-Rock the AM-ian were sent flying through space time, their last sight being the silhouette of Subaru's father reaching out to grab them.

* * *

**Deep Space**

**23XX, Solar System**

**Jark Matter Ruled Universe**

"_And today's lucky forecast systems are… A tie, between Leo and Solar! Look out for Red and Double the Blues!_" The cheesy radio voice spoke, the space biker listening throwing a hand in the air.

"ykcuL repuS!" The voice shouted, a dialect yet unrecognizable. His hand hand returned to the handle, when suddenly a meteor shower appeared from nowhere. Amongst the falling stars, a wormhole appeared spitting out a small figure. It was smaller than his bike, no wait, it was smaller than him! It looked like… A Kid?!

The figure revived the engine zooming faster towards the kid, before a rogue meteor hit him, sending him spiraling down onto the planet below, but not before managing to grab the kid and holding him close. He might be the universe's luckiest man, but he didn't know about this kid.

As the bike came crashing down, the kid began to open his eyes, before they shot open wide, and the kid summoned a green shield, moving his arm to just close enough by the bottom of the space bike, that the shield took most of the damage, though the same couldn't be said for the crowd of creatures they barreled through. The biker looked at the kid, now noticing the armor around him, before throwing his arms up in the air, which is when the universal translators in the area finally kicked in.

"Super Lucky! We managed a safe landing, thanks to you kid!" The figure said, finally taking off his helmet to reveal the smiling Leo System man underneath. The armored boy let out a moan, his arm unmoving flopping out from underneath the bike, his eyes shutting again. He passed out again, the man looking up to find they had crashed in the middle of a fight, between some people in colorful suits and people in some weird helmets.

"Oh, looks like luck has given something new to do!" The man shouted, jumping off the bike as he left the kid lying down on the crashed vehicle. "Alright, I've decided! I wanna be a part of those guys!" The man crouched down, two of the creatures surrounding him, before he thrust himself back up, arms spread out and his hands in fists as he unknowingly punched the attackers. "Super Lucky!

* * *

**Taken over by the malicious group, Jark Matter, the universe has been stuck in a living hell. Yet, a legend spread throughout the universe speaks of nine heroic warriors would be chosen by the Kyutama's who would rise in a time of crisis and defeat evil! However, the legend was incomplete, and the story was often thought to end there. Yet, texts of the ancient legend always mention a blue meteor soon after, which would unite the warriors power with itself, and ally itself with the light of peace.**

**These are the stories of the heroes, THE KYURANGER REBELLION!**

* * *

The man who rode the bike sat at a conference table inside the command deck of a ship, a plate being presented before him by a man in plaid pants and a leather jacket, a hat planted nicely on his head. "Bon Appetit!" The man spoke, placing the plate down. The biker shook his head excitedly, before taking a bite.

"Woah~! This is some of the best food I've ever had!" The biker took some more bites, happily tasting the food. The plaid man nodded his head, bowing a few times. "Grazie! You know, you must be lucky, being able to not only survive a fall like that, but also have some of the best food in the universe."

"Oh, how'd you guess my name? I'm Lucky!" The now identified biker spoke, giving a big smile. The man in plaid smiled back, giving his own name. "I'm Spada, chef of this ship and the yellow figure you saw earlier."

"A person who's that lucky and is named as such is quite a sight to see!" A large robotic bull spoke, lifting weights off to the side of them. Lucky looked back at the bot, said figure pointing a thumb at himself. "I'm Champ! Heavy weight hero of justice!"

"A robot lifting weights is also quite a sight…" Lucky muttered, before an automatic door opened behind them, three figures walking out. First was a girl in a green and blue leather jacket, who was supporting the armored kid from earlier, finally up and on his feet, if only slightly. The other was another robot, pink metallic 'hair' flowing down on her, goggles on her face, a pink and blue jacket, and was scanning a tablet over the boy who still managed to stand.

"Honestly, a lifeform as young as you, who managed to take the brunt of that impact, should either be dead, resting, or not that young!" The pink robot spoke, putting the tablet under her arm. The armored kid didn't say anything as he continued forward, the green girl letting go as the kid made his way down the stairs. He slowly walked, stumbling at the end, right into Lucky.

"H-how did you…. Find me?" He spoke softly, the biking man supporting him in his arms. He gave a shrug before answering. "You were in meteor shower, which just popped out of a hole in space. I'd never seen anything like it, you must be super lucky like me!"

The boy's eyes widened. He turned back to the pink robot, worry and fear in his eyes. "What year is it?! And how far are we from Earth?!" The robot pulled her tablet back up, her goggles dimming a little as she looked. "It's… fifty thousand light years from here. And the year is 23XX." The boy's eyes only grew again, letting go of Lucky as he fell to his knees.

"I… Failed. I never made it home... " He muttered, too broken to even cry out. Champ looked at the boy, noticing now why he was so beaten up. "Boy… Were you in a fight before meeting Lucky here?" Everyone looked at the armored kid then, and realized why Champ had said that. This kid was torn up, his armor holding, but the suit underneath was torn in some parts. He had cuts and bruises, and a claw mark was visible on his side. The pink robot looked closer at the boy, before seeing the pendant in his chest. "AAAH! THAT'S…"

She swiped a few more times on her tablet, before a hologram appeared above the table Lucky was eating at only a few moments ago. Upon the floating image was nine of little orbs the fighters from earlier had, alongside a Star Ship in the shape of the pendant in the boy's chest. Lucky looked at this, the boy merely staying on the floor. The pink robot began to speak but…

"**MOO! **Raptor, now is not the time for your ramblings! The child is clearly both in shock and in need of medical aid!" The robotic cow shouted, running and picking the boy up in his arms. The boy winced a bit, his arm letting a bit more blood out. The fighter rushed out of the room to the medical wing, the girl in green following beside, as Raptor tapped on her tablet. Lucky looked at the screen longer before noticing a box on the table. It held two of the same blasters the fighters earlier were wearing. He grabbed one, running up to Raptor. "Hey with this, I could become a hero too, yeah?!"

"It doesn't work like that! First of all, you would need…"

* * *

Champ stood over the boy, who laid before him on a medical bed. The machines that would monitor his heart seemed to phase through him when they tried to attach, so they stopped attempting a while ago. The only sounds in the room were a silent sob from the boy, and the whirring of the ship's engines.

The sobs stopped in thirty minutes, as the boy looked at Champ. "My… My name…" the robot shifted a bit, this was the first time the boy had spoken since the collapse in the command deck. "My name is Subaru, though like this people call me Rockman. I'm from Earth in the year 22XX, and…" He put his hand on the pendant on his chest, a soft light glowing around him as the armor disappeared. There sitting in the bed, no longer but with a few scabs here and there, was a young boy in a red shirt with an odd device on his arm. He got off, still clenching the pendant. "I'm probably not seeing my home ever again..." He grasped the pendant harder, the necklace still in place as his hand strained its muscles.

The girl in green was trying her hardest not to cry or laugh or over react. This kid was old enough to be in elementary school still, why was he in a fight with armor like that, why was he cut so horribly, and most of all… Why were the vibes he was giving her telling all of her instincts to not let her guard down around him and that familiar feeling power?

* * *

Champ, Subaru, and green girl walked back into the deck, where Raptor was almost tearing her hair out, and Spada was getting ready to leave. "What happened while we were gone?" The girl asked, Raptor's goggles glaring up as she looked at the girl.

"Hammy! That idiot you three brought aboard took a Seiza Blaster and his still unfinished bike, and proceeded to LEAVE!" The boy yelled, the gauges attached to her starting to spin rapidly. Spada approaches the three, looking at Subaru in questioning for a moment before shaking it off. "It's likely he crashed on the planet below. We're going to track him down!" Champ and Hammy nodded, running off to join them.

Subaru could only watch, before he looked at Raptor. "Excuse me ma'am…" The robot looked at the boy, the pendant around his neck shining in the lights of the ship. He reached to the device on his wrist, gripping it slightly. "Why are they running off?"

Raptor's goggles shined for a moment, processing in her head what the boy was saying. Disregarding that entirely, Raptor instead pointed at his pendant excitedly. "T-THAT'S PLEIADES RIGHT?! THE SEVEN SISTERS?! THE SYMBOL OF BONDS?!" Subaru grasped his pendant quickly, not wanting it to get anywhere near the robot, thinking she might try to take it.

Raptor quickly tapped away at her tablet, pulling up another hologram, this one much more different than the other. It was a group of ancient inscriptions, with images on the wall. From what Subaru could make of it, he saw the universe splitting into two, and underneath the two new universes, were a hero standing alone in blue, and the other had a multicolored array of nine heroes. Still traveling down, the cluster of stars Subaru was named for, and admired so much shined under these figures, moving further down to show all ten of them fighting against some sort of eye.

"These were discovered last year by Rebellion archaeologists looking in the Taurus System." Raptor spoke, swiping her tablet to focus on the nine figures. "This legend is well known in Rebellion and many other systems, but considering your youth, I will recount this legend…"

* * *

"_When the universe falls to tears and pain at the hands of evil…_"

Humans, robots, and aliens of varied species run in fear as the Invaders and various other figures begin to attack. Fire spreads through the universe, planets catching fire as they are ravaged by the evil forces. However, a light shines out.

"_It is said that nine warriors chosen by the Kyutama will rise and defeat evil._"

Nine warriors, though shining in a vast array of light, were shadowed before rushing in to fight. They each managed to wipe out small parts of the army invading, shining brighter as they won. However, darkness rose again, more Invaders popping out of the ground below.

"_This was only one part of a larger legend it seems. You see, long ago, our universe was actually even bigger, but a great evil separate it into two, afraid of the power the other possesed…"_

A figure with wings stands within an ancient city, casting a black hole within its hands, shaping it into a blade, before cutting space in half, tossing aside one half into a wormhole. The blade disappeared, the figure shifting and shaking as if to laugh.

"_This power, was said to be able to unite the powers of the warriors with itself, forged by the bonds between themselves…"_

The scene changed back to the warriors, now struggling to keep the Invaders at bay. Red, Orange, Blue, Gold, Black, Silver, Green, Pink, and Yellow all fell one by one, surrounded by the enemies, as they all struggled to get up. Then, above them, a navy blue light shone.

"_A tenth warrior, from the other universe, a hero who would one day unlock the power of all the Kyutama's, would arrive on a blue shooting star, the mark of Pleiades upon their chest, and help the other warriors not only save the universe, but reunite the two split universe with their help. An equal trade, forged from their bonds…"_

* * *

"Hammy, Spada, and Champ are three of these warriors, them being Green, Yellow, and Black respectively. But more importantly…" Raptor grasped Subaru's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "You have the mark of Pleiades! And you were blue! And you saved the… IDIOT WHO STOLE A SEIZA BLASTER!" Raptor let go of the boy, staring out the window, to see Lucky floating in space, slowly freezing to death.

Subaru saw this too, a sudden roar coming from the device on his arm. He looked at the wrist mounted gadget, a monstrous face appearing in a small hologram above it. "War-Rock? You finally wake up?"

The monster shrugged, giving the boy a smile. "Well, considering we just saved your world again, I deserved a nap. But to the point, we have a chance to not only go home, but BRING home to us! Sounds like my kind of party. SO, what do you say kid? Ready to get to work here?!"

Subaru looked at Lucky, a red light shining in the man's chest. Subaru pulled out a silver card, swiping it through the device, as he broke into full sprint towards the front of the ship. "**Transcode! 003...**" Subaru leapt through the window, going through it with no breakage, due to being in the middle of his transformation.

Looking at Lucky, the Leonids Meteors began to rain down, the red light fully forming as the man took a ride on one. Reaching out just in time, Subaru, the blue armor starting to faintly appear on him, grabbed onto Lucky, hitching a ride alongside him. His jacket was not so lucky, as when he phased in to grab lucky, it caught fire as parts of it began to burn.

Lucky put a small red orb inside the Seiza Blaster, another red light shining.

"**SHISHI KYUTAMA!"**

He pushed the orb forward, music beginning to play. He flipped down the blasters handle, smiling as he fired. "Star Change!" He leapt off the meteor, Subaru alongside him. Red armor formed around Lucky, the Leo constellation empowering him, as it slammed into his face, forming a helmet. Subaru was engulfed in green flames, the armor he was once in forming around him in the fire, before his red visor slid down from his helmet, a smile on his face.

The two slammed down on the ground below, a mass of Invaders launching away. Lucky got up first, moving his arms around before giving a thumbs up. "Super Star! Shishi Red!" He announced, the Leo constellation shining in the sky. Subaru looked at him in awe before nodding, thinking he should do the same.

He pointed his buster to the sky, quickly swinging it down, before pointing it forward. "Shooting Star!" He created a large circle with his arm, before grasping the buster with his other hand, pointing it up once more, a smile on his face. "Rockman!"

It was then Rockman noticed the others fighting, alongside a blue dogman. A… Blue Dog… Man…

He wasn't going to question it, but instead was roped into a one arm hug by Red. The Leo fighter pointed at the Invaders, a sword seeming to appear in his hands. "Now! It's time to test your luck!" He shouted, rushing forward as he began to chop at the foes. Rockman nodded, running in as well. He charged up his buster, letting a shot directly into the stomach of an Invader, sending it flying.

Running over to Green, the girl was surprised to see him fighting too. "Woah! The kid who fell from space can fight these guys without a Kyutama?!" She shouted in shock, hitting back the invaders with her rapier. Rockman took a page from her book, swiping a card, his arm changing into a long sword, its base a soft yellow. He sliced an Invader, his sword fading after a few more hits.

Rockman ran to Black, another card swiped as his arm turned into a Giant Ax. He chopped at Invaders trying to sneak attack the cow robot. The champion turned to face Rockman, a smile on the boy's face. "Subaru, could you be… The other half to that ridiculous new legend?!" The Taurus fighter asked, the boy in blue shrugging.

"I don't know for sure, but if it's real, I can not only help you guys get stronger, but also find my home!" He shouted back, chopping down another Invader, before looking into the sky. A vast group of ships were heading straight for the planet they stood. The others couldn't see it, but Rockman was able to clearly view a mass of Wave Roads between them all. "Heh, seems like things never change."

Rockman took a giant leap, phasing out of view of the Kyurangers, before reappearing on the wave roads, firing shots on the ships. Blasting away, he was quickly joined by a fleet of three ships, each one a different animal. A chameleon, a swordfish, and… "Is that a giant red lion?" Rockman looked at the… Oddly familiar sight, though it wasn't the same as the _other _giant red lion he knows. Jumping off the road, and next to the giant orb presumed to be the cockpit, Rockman looked inside to find Lucky driving. "Well, this bodes well."

The red ship went under fire, Lucky leaning into his Blaster, causing a light to shine green for a moment.

"**SAY THE DOCKING!**"

Suddenly the Chameleon and the Swordfish seemed to attach themselves to the lion, the whole configuration turning upright, Rockman jumping to its now shoulders, as the lion head turned to reveal a robot's head in place. "Wow! Super Lucky! We'll turn this thing to scrap!"

The robot flew forward, slicing away at one of the two largest ships, the other going to an ice moon below, letting out one last blast as it caused the flying bot to fall with it. The enemy ship turned into its own giant robot, the Leo bot still falling until…

"Moo! Here we come!" A black bull and blue wolf? Dog? Wolfdog. A blue wolfdog came flying in, landing beneath the robot, forming legs and feet for it. The cockpits of the fighters shined, as the robot completed.

"**KYUREN-OH!**"

"Woah! This is amazing!" Rockman mused, amazed by the formation. He decided not to be left out of the fun, Rockman ran towards the robot's head, jumping atop it, planting himself firmly as he aimed his buster forwards. "Super Lucky! Let's take this guy out!" Lucky shouted, Kyuren-Oh moving forward to fight.

"Leave this part to me!" Spada shouted, stabbing forward with his ships sword. Striking the other robot, a pink tongue suddenly wrapped around it. Dragging it back towards them, the tongue released, Hammy giving a cheer. "This should leave you open!"

"A battle of strength, huh? Leave it to me!" Champ roared, charging the entire robot forward, ramming the enemy back as it moved. Finally stopping, the fighter in the blue wolfdog howled. "Leave this attack for me Grr!" The foot jumped out, slashing the other bot as it began to smoke from damage.

"Let's finish this!" Rockman shouted, jumping in front of Kyuren-Oh, charging his buster. The five fighters all pulled back the Kyutama's, aiming at Rockman.

"**SUPER GALAXY!**"

"Kyuren-Oh! All Star Break!" The six shouted, the Kyuranger's firing, energy building from Kyuren-Oh, into Rockman. Each part of his body that matched the mecha seemed to glow in its respective color, before a mass of energy equivalent to half the size of the two mechs formed in his buster. "Fire!" The boy shouted, letting the energy fly forward, making contact with the foe.

The energy burned and burned, before flying straight through the opposing robot, causing it to explode. Rockman jumped back onto Kyuren-Oh's head, putting out a thumbs up as the robot turned around.

"We're gonna take the universe back!" Lucky and Subaru shouted, the two looking at each other in surprise for a moment, before laughing it off.

* * *

"EH?! TWO UNIVERSES?! (Grr!)" Lucky and the blue dogman next to him shouted. The two were now in leather jackets as well, Lucky's red and the dogman's blue. Raptor nodded, as behind the two, the door to the rest of the ship opened, Subaru stepping out. His usual jacket had been majorly burned, and was resting in his room for now as they waited to find someone who could fix it for him. Instead he had a new leather jacket like everyone else, though his was different.

The usual star logo was replaced by the symbol of the Pleiades cluster, the yellow shine from it popping out against the navy blue of the jacket. He kept the jacket closed, as he walked down the stairs. He moved next to Raptor, as she finished explaining the Rockman situation to everyone.

He gave a bow, smiling at everyone when he came back up. "My name is Subaru Hoshikawa. I come from the other universe. My dream is to reunite our universe so that we may be able to forge greater bonds than ever before!" He stated, getting a small chuckle from Hammy. "G-greater bonds…" She had no idea why she found that funny, but it was.

Champ approached the boy, placing his hand on the kid's shoulder. War-Rock popped out a moment later, looking at everyone. "I'm War-Rock, the kid's partner. I wish for what he does right now. You won't see me much, I don't know if I can trust you all yet, but just know I'm always here." With that the AM-ian disappeared, the room wondering where that thing came from. Shrugging it off, Champ looked down at Subaru, an air of happiness in the room.

"Regardless, I believe that is a wonderful dream Subaru! Anything can be achieved, as long as we have Justice!" The champion thrust his fist into the air, the whole deck becoming more hopeful from his actions. Subaru chuckled a bit, looking back at Champ. "Y'know, back home a lot of people actually called me the Hero of Justice!"

Champ looked at the boy in surprise, before laughing loudly. He put his hand back on Subaru's shoulder, looking over the room. "Then we have nothing to fear with that title! Everyone ready?! Three! Two! One! Moo!"

"Super Lucky!"

"Grrr!"

The room went silent for a moment, before everyone burst into laughter. Subaru would miss home immensely, but he was sure he would make it with these guys by his side, and him by theirs. After all, he was part of legend now, wasn't he?

* * *

"Man, this is ridiculous!" The gold covered biomechanical alien shouted, thrusting a finger at a wanted board. Upon it, a poster of the five Kyurangers, and Rockman in armor were shown wanted by Jark Matter, for a ridiculous amount of money.

"We should be the most wanted in the entire universe! But if we manage to catch these guys…" The alien kept whining, a scalish hand being placed on his shoulder. "Will these guys give us money?!" A man with silver hair shouted, the gold alien waving his hand.

"That's anger again. But nice effort!"

The poster fell off the wall, the symbol of Pleiades underneath it, shining a small light on both the men before fading away.

* * *

**OMAKE 1: This is canon here?!**

"Oh, we didn't meet! I'm Subaru, nice to meet you!"

"OH, I'm Garu, Grrr! I'm from the Ookami system, how about you, Grrr?"

"Solar. I'm also Rockman! The blue meteor from the other legend."

"Ookami Blue, the Blue… Kyuranger…"

"We're gonna have more than one blue probably…"

* * *

**OMAKE: Super Hero Try?**

"So you're the kid they have starring in the Sentai alongside the Rider story? I'm Violet, Kamen Rider Build! Nice to meet you."

"Subaru, Rockman."

"The one in red is Lucky/Ruby."

"Well this is…"

"Super!"

"Lucky!"

"Aaah! Which one is which Violet, I can't tell!"

"I don't know, the author barely writes action text here!"

* * *

**Super Lucky! Now this is a shock, considering the original reason I was writing a Ryuusei no Rockman/Megaman StarForce fic was for a dancing thing. Then I remembered: Dancing is hard to write. SO I scrapped that and began thinking of alternatives. I was actually in the middle of a Kyuranger rewatch when this popped into my head. It makes sense, since both of these are space related. Now, I want to make clear that this Subaru has experienced Operate Shooting Star, which means he knows about time travel. Also, the adding of the new legend helps make Subaru's want to fight sooner appear. The sooner they win, the sooner peace will return for all. And speaking of Building colors, due to some complications the next chapter won't be out until March. Sorry!**

**Now what about the other people from Subaru's Earth? Well, let's just say I have a plan for that. Alright then, later!**

* * *

**Next Time! Kyuranger No Rockman:**

**? : Shiny~ Shiny~!**

**? : I want… To feel things. Emotions.**

**Subaru: The want to protect others, no matter if a sacrifice is met or not, that's what being a hero is!**

**Lucky: I believe in them!**

**Rockman: Is that… My own ship?!**

**Space 2: Blue and Gold Silver and Red**

**Shishi Red/Rockman: It's time to test your luck!**


	2. Space 2: Blue and Gold Red and Silver

**When the universe falls to tears, nine warriors chosen by the Kyutama, and a blue meteor who will unite them all will arise to save everyone!**

**This is the tale of the Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!**

* * *

**Woo Oh Oh…**

_The nine core Kyurangers and Rockman stand in the ShiShi loading bay as it opens, the sight of Earth underneath them, the blue planet shining in the light of the sun._

**Looking at the sky, we wonder how many stars there are  
Feeling frustrated about not being able to count them all, we go**

_Lucky polishes his bike giving a big smile, Garu running by him as he chases after his Kyutama. Stinger watches them, Subaru walking past the warrior as he converses with War-Rock, Raptor alongside them as she swipes at her tablet._

**On this world, there are countless stories continuing  
What will we feel when we touch them, see them?**

_Hammy runs around the dining hall, Spada laughing in the kitchen as he prepares the next meal. Balance laughs next to Naga, as Chamo lifts weights in the background. Shou Ronpo laughs as he walks into the room, his staff against his shoulder._

**Sitting around and thinking won't tell you, so hurry on a space journey  
Don't make up excuses not to go**

_The ten heroes stand in a broken city as Invaders surround them. The Kyu's slide their Kyutama's, Subaru slamming the Hunter VG on his wrist. The ten transform, each running forward to fight._

**Careful not to shine too bright! You're lucky stars! (KyuuRanger!)  
We're gonna break through the endless skies (KyuuRanger!)  
We're galaxy-level super lucky stars (KyuuRanger!)  
I wanna see the future you create**

_Red slices a row of invaders with the KyuSword, Orange following up with a strike on the KyuSpear. Blue and Black chop in with KyuClaw and KyuAxe respectively. Gold launches a few bolts from the KyuCrossbow as Silver strikes down any coming near the other with the KyuSickle. Green strikes down a stack with the KyuRapier, Pink flying in to take down a few with the KyuShot. Yellow takes down another set with the KyuSlasher. Rockman swipes an array of battle cards, matching each of the Rangers weapons with his own, before taking out more Invaders with a charge shot._

**On showers of falling stars we leap, leap, leap, leap  
We fiercely believe in pressing forward! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah & good luck!**

_The Kyurangers and Rockman stand in a circle as they prepare for another strike against the forces of Jark Matter. They each run in, ShiShi Red and Rockman taking the lead as they all fire out. The Rangers and Rockman all de-transform as they sit on the edge of the Pleiades Loading Deck, the sight of Earth below them all, as they all smile at the blue planet._

* * *

"I may not look it, but I'm actually from the Ookami system, Grr!" Garu barked out, Hammy letting out a loud laugh. The blue Kyu looked at her in annoyance and confusion, as she keeled over in laughter. "It's completely obvious!" She burst out, more laughter following. Lucky got up, changing the hologram to a red planet, the luckiest man pointing at himself. "I'm from the ShiShi system of course!"

The image split into different planet, each of the Kyu's faces appearing on them, leaving only Subaru out. "Yes yes, we remember from the introduction briefing. Lucky is ShiShi, Garu is Ookami, Champ is Oushi, Hammy is Chameleon, and Spada is Kajiki. I'm Washi, and this is COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT!" Raptor shouted out, snapping the stick in her hands with barely any effort. Garu turned around and looked at Subaru, the boy fiddling with the Hunter VG on his arm. He shifted around in the jacket a bit, opening the neck a little, before he noticed the Dogman looking at him.

"Oi, kid. What system are you from again?" Garu questioned, the other Kyu's stopping their current action to focus on the Boy way out of his world. Subaru cleared his throat, before answering with a smile. "I'm from the Solar System. Earth specifically." The others all let out a sigh of relief, Spada actually wiping away a bead of sweat. "Now, we're trying to locate the next Rangers right?" He approaches the deck table, a small card in his hand. Raptor nodded, pulling up another hologram, this time of the entire charted universe.

"Yes, but with the ever expanding status of where we live, it'll be hard to tell who is where and who is who. It's not like a single card can change the outcome." Raptor spoke, Subaru smiled, giving the card to Lucky. "Are you sure about that? After all, we have the luckiest guy in the universe with us right? Hey Lucky, why don't you toss that through?"

The man from the Leo constellation nodded, flicking his wrist, as the hologram changed to one single planet in a second as the card passed through. The planet was mechanical and artificial in nature, gold and silver adorning its surface. "Planet Zigama? The industrial trading planet?" Raptor scoffed, Lucky pumping a fist in the air.

"Super Lucky! I'm heading out!" Lucky shouted out, rushing off to the docking bay for ShiShi Voyager. Subaru followed after him, a robotic hand on his shoulder stopping him. "If you want to go after him, you might need something to keep up with the Voyager." Champ spoke, Subaru looking at him in a questioning manner.

* * *

"Woah! Is that my own ship?!" Subaru ran through the Oushi loading bay, looking at the small tarp overlaying a very small vehicle in comparison to the Oushi Voyager. Champ threw off the tarp, the vehicle finally showing itself.

Small landing gear adorned with silver wheels lay underneath a small shuttle in the shape of the Pleiades cluster, painted gold like Subaru's pendant. Champ laughed, giving a pat on the back to Subaru, opening the small hatch on its top. "Raptor has it made the second we discovered the other legend. I used to think it wasn't real, but with you showing up, well I think it's all yours." He handed a Kyutama to Subaru, not colored like the rest, being mostly clear.

"It won't transform you, but this Kyutama will power it. Now hurry or you won't catch up to Lucky." Subaru nodded, hopping into the ship as he planted the Kyutama in a key like slot.

"**PLEIADES KYUTAMA!**"

"Let's go!" Subaru yelled in cheer as the hatch closed, the landing gear going back in as the small ship began to hover. The seat readjusted itself to match Subaru's size, as the bike like mini Voyager blast off into the stars. The vehicle seemed to grow in size, until it matched half the size of the other Voyagers as it moved out.

"**PLEIADES VOYAGER!**"

The starship flew out, heading out as it chased after the giant ShiShi voyager.

* * *

Landing on the ground below, Subaru took the Kyutama out of the ignition, the ship shrinking down before launching back to the Orion-Gou, Subaru having hopped out. As the young boy ran out he found Lucky talking to a golden robot like alien and a snake like man wearing nothing but silver. Subaru reeled back a little at the snake like man, having to deal with snake like enemies in the past.

Deciding to maybe keep his identity on the down low, Jark Matter only knew about Rockman at this point, Subaru pulled down his Visualizers, letting the world wash over in waves before his eyes, as he saw how different the universe truly was here. Unlike the refined waves of his universe, this one was large and janky, jagging in and out of places as it moved through existence. Hertz's were nowhere in sight (much to the boys dismay) but other beings currently unknown to the boy were darting around freely.

Finally looking back at Lucky and the other two, Subaru approached them, the gold and silver duo looking at him in worry, most likely for themselves. Lucky, turning around at just the right moment, was met with Subaru's hand to his face. Subaru gave his most serious face to Lucky, pulling the red hero close so he could hear him whisper. "Don't use my real name. Only call me Rockman for now." Letting Lucky go, Subaru transitioned slowly back into his happy face. He made the mistake of revealing his identity with Dealer, he's gonna try extra hard to keep it as long as he can this time. Knowing his chances though, he will probably be revealed by the time all the Kyurangers are found.

Lucky, going back the duo, gave a big smile as he pointed at 'Rockman'. "That's my ally, Rockman! He's not gonna spill anything big, so is it cool if he comes along?" Lucky spoke, Subaru looking at him in confusion. Spill? Big? What is he on about?

The duo whispered it over before giving a nod, Lucky grabbing Subaru's hand as he dragged the boy off somewhere.

* * *

"Sorry to say man, but we're not the rangers you're looking for." The gold bio-mech spoke, earrings dangling as it bounced its head around. The snake like man looked at Subaru, the boy sipping away at a drink of some kind as they sat in the small space diner.

"Though, considering our circumstances, we may become comrades. See, me and Naga here are only thieves who steal from Jark Matter exclusively. We were planning a raid today to get this super~ rare gemstone, but we needed a set of extra hands. But with two extra sets we might super win, see~?" The gold being continued on, clasping Lucky's hands in his own, the gold shining in the light.

"Balance… what is a comrade?" Naga asked, snake like eyes peering over at the bio-mech. Balance dragged Naga up, whispering to him as Subaru leaned towards Lucky. "Can we actually trust these guys? I mean, they just said they're thieves." The boy whispered, Lucky giving a nod in response.

"You heard them, they only steal from Jark Matter. That must mean they're good guys, right?" Lucky replied, the gold and silver duo turning around to look at the two Rebellion members. Balance outstretched a hand, Lucky taking it quickly. Naga looked at the two before putting his own hand out, a look of confusion on his face. Subaru looked at the hand, before giving it a small shake with his own.

"Excuse my partner's, emotional lack. He's from the Hebitsukai System. They locked their emotions away long ago to stop all their fighting. But anyways, with that, you're now our comrades!" Balance started, before 'Rockman', stopped him with a single finger. "Temporarily. We have our own business to attend to, but if this puts a hindrance to Jark Matter, then we'll gladly assist."

Balance waved it off, the four getting up to leave the diner.

* * *

"Ugh! I swear that Lucky is not going to be a good member for us!" Hammy let out in frustration, as she, Spada, Garu, and Champ all walked through the streets of Zigama. Hammy was bored of waiting for Subaru to return with Lucky, so she decided all the rangers should go down and look. Or rather Raptor decided that after hearing Hammy say she's bored for the five hundredth time.

As they continued out, suddenly the group was stopped by the raising of Champ's arm, it's hand raising to point at Subaru followed by Lucky and two unknowns. "Lucky! Su-" Hammy was about come running, but was stopped by Subaru running to her first, a hand clenched over her mouth. As Lucky and the others walked closer, Subaru looked at all of them with a serious look. "No real name yet, call me Rockman for now."

As the three finally caught up with the other group, it was clear something was off. "Uh, Lucky? Who are these guys?" Spada asked, his question being met by a counter question from Balance. "Yeah Lucky, who are these guys."

"We're the Kyurangers." Spada replied happily, Lucky giving a nod, before Balance walked in front of him, a cheer in his step. "Well, sorry to say but right now Lucky is our comrade! Him and Rockman here are going to help us break into the Moraimarz!" Balance pointed at the large structure, Subaru applying his hand directly to his forehead, before huddling in with the other Kyu's, minus Lucky.

"Lucky thinks these guys might be the next two to join us. I'm sticking with him, because I don't trust the Balance guy, but Naga, the silver guy, might just actually be a Kyuranger. We'll meet at base if all goes well, so trust us for now, okay?"

The others nodded, as Subaru broke away, dragging Lucky off, as Balance and Naga showed the way.

* * *

Having split into two teams, Subaru moved alongside Balance, surveying the area as they snuck around the loading bay of the Moraimarz. Balnce stopping the boy, pointed a small loading door, where there were no guards. "Bingo! Let's get this shocking revelation back to the other two." This was Subaru's turn to stop Balance, as the boy readjusted the Visualizers on his face.

"No, that entrance is too risky. There are at least twenty different alarms strapped to that handle alone. I'm dreading actually counting all the programs attached to the door itself, let alone if we bust it open." Subaru saw waves upon waves inside the door, Balance looking at the door in shock. Subaru turned his head, smiling as he pointed at another door, closer to the load dock. "There, only a few alarms there, and they're fairly low level. Would be a cinch to bypass."

Balance snapped his fingers, pointing at the new door before patting Subaru on the shoulders. "Shocking! Man kid, you're pretty good at this, ever consider becoming a thief?" Balance cheered, Subaru shaking his head. "No, I have some bigger things to worry about." He got up from their hiding position, sneaking his way back towards Lucky and Naga, Balance behind him.

"Oh come one, what's more important than earning enough money to have an easy life, and making the higher ups pissed off while you do it?" Balance chuckled, Subaru rolling his eyes. As they rounded another corner, Subaru spotted Lucky and Naga in the corner of his eye. Balance took lead, the bio-mech being being the first one to reach the others, Subaru close behind.

"We found a way in. It has some low tech alarms, but the kid says we should be fine. Right, Rockman?"

Subaru nodded, the boy looking at Lucky and Naga. "As long as we don't touch anything, we'll be fine." Subaru was so sure of this fact, that he completely overlooked the fact Lucky was holding the case for Seiza Blasters.

* * *

"YOU JUST HAD TO TOUCH SOMETHING, DIDN'T YOU?!" Subaru shouted, punching away an Invader, as ShiShi Red slashed a few away. The red ranger ran next to the boy, blocking a few shots with his blade before sending another strike towards the next group of Invaders.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know that would open the Invader gates?" Red bickered back, Subaru tossing an Invader over his shoulder, before kicking off another creature from getting near him.

"I don't know, how about the fact it was big, shiny, red, and INSIDE THE ENEMY SHIP?"

"**GALAXY!**" Subaru ducked down, as Red let out a huge slash of energy, wiping out the last of the Invaders after them. Taking his Kyutama out, Lucky pumped a fist up, as he yelled out.

"Super Lucky!" Subaru got back up, a slow clap coming from nearby, as Balance and Naga walked out from behind the corner.

"Shocking! That was real shocking!" The thieves approached, Subaru backing away, when all of a sudden, shouting was heard from above them.

"Attention! All attention!" A pounding like a drum was heard as the large purple alien slapped its belly. "I am Governor Gamettsui! As reward for destroying my men, I'm going to take your lives and claim their reward money!" A new swarm of Invaders appeared, surrounding the four.

"So you're the boss of this planet? Well then prepare yourself!" Lucky pointed at Gamettsui, a small spark flying past him. Subaru's eyes widened, jumping back as Balance sent a shock of electricity through Lucky's body.

"You left yourself open~." Balance teased, Subaru looking at him anger, confusion from Naga. Subaru strapped the Hunter VG to his arm, swiping his transcode card, as he rushed towards Lucky's body. "Transcode! Zero Zero Three!"

The familiar blue armor formed over him, as the boy knelt down to Lucky, swiping a small card through his buster, before applying his hands to the Leo fighter.

"**Battle Card! Heal!**"

"Balance… Why?" Naga asked, faltering in a step slightly, Balance giving a shrug. "Well I was going to betray from the very start. Oh Governor don't misunderstand, I was simply delivering the Kyuranger to you!" He presented the still crumpled over Lucky, Rockman applying the heling aura of his card still.

"Oh? Is that so? Thank you!"

Balance climbed the steps a bit, rubbing his hands together. "I just have one request please! Can I see one of your rarest gems? Please? Please?"

Gamettsui laughed, rubbing his belly a bit. "Just a look eh? I don't see why not! Hey bring it out for this guy, okay?" The Invaders posed for a moment, Balance thanking them, as Naga rushed over to Lucky and Rockman. Rockman looked at him, and he swore he could see anger flash over his face.

What had he and Lucky been talking about before they arrived?

"I… Will betray Balance." The snake man got up, looking at Balance with pure malice. The gold bio-mech laughed it off, giving a shrug. "Oh you, and your silly jokes~." He placed a hand on Naga's shoulder, only for it to be thrown off by the man of silver.

"Only I… Should get to choose what I do. Right now, my only comrades… Are Rockman and Lucky!" He stared at Balance, the gold man looking in shock at his words, the feeling shared by Rockman. Standing up from Lucky, any wounds the man might have taken, now gone, he aimed his buster at Gamettsui, an expression of anger on his face.

"One's fate is for them to decide. Not you, not me, and not some stupid rock! Naga, I'm here for you!" Rockman's eyes glowed silver for a second, as the snake man's glowed blue. Gamettsui ran down a few steps before pointing at Naga.

"He's your comrade?! Take them away too!" He swiped a hand, Invaders grabbing on to Naga. However, before they had a chance, Rockman had already swapped frequencies, taking himself through the floor. Watching as Naga and Lucky were taken away, and disregarding the gloating of Gamettsui, he watched as Balance picked up the case for the Seiza Blasters, his expression changing as he listened to the gold thief. "Naga was… Angry?" Rockman changed his frequency once more, changing it so that he could move freely, but still be invisible to all others.

* * *

Balance electrocuted the remaining Invader guards, giving them a fake salute as he tossed up the now stolen gem in the air. "Thank you for the guide!" He began to make his leave, when he was stopped by a sudden shot being fired near his head. He quickly turned around to see Rockman standing there, anger in his eyes, yet his face painted the emotion of confusion.

"What is he to you?" Were the only words spoken for a minute. Silence, followed by another bang was what occurred. "Naga! What is he to you?!"

Balance looked at the gem in his hand, a gold glimmer passing through it, before a screen popped up between the two. On it, Lucky and Naga were tied up, hanging over a pit of artificial lava. "They're already being executed?" Balance spoke softly, another shot flying out.

"I asked a question! Balance, what is Naga to you?!"

Balance once more looked at the gem, before placing the stone on a silver spot on his chest. He used a free finger to trace the spot, looking down at it. "Naga…"

Balance tossed the gem at Rockman, the buster wielding hero breaking it apart with one shot. As the broken shard of gem rained down, Balance looked at Rockman with a fury yet unseen to anyone by the bio-mech. "Naga is my most valuable ally!" Rockman nodded, running over to Balance, the gem shards still raining.

"Then let's go get him back!"

* * *

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Gamettsui pulled down the release lever, sure to send Lucky and Naga to their dooms. Yet, one second passed. Nothing Happened. Five seconds. Nothing. Thirty seconds. Nothing. One minute. Zilch.

"Huh?! Is it broken?!" The governor asked, flipping the switch over and over, until sparks flew out of it. The alien and the Invaders stepped back, their attention being drawn to the crane's manual controls.

There Balance could be seen electrocuting the wires to the lever, Rockman pulsing out of the controls as the crane lifted Naga and Lucky over to them. Rockman leapt out of the cockpit, alongside Balance, as the two clapped their hands. "Nothing can break the hacking duo!" Balance started, pointing at Rockman.

"Blue and gold mix so well, oh don't you know?"

"A thief and hero together as one!"

"Making your plans come undone!"

"We are BR Saviors!" The two finished, Rockman sending a blast towards Gamettsui, followed by an electric shock from Balance, forcing the governor back. Rockman grabbed all three of the adults as he leapt off the railing and towards the ground below, a smile plastered on his face. "We're both mechanical lifeforms like this…"

"So machines are our specialty!" Balance finished, adding a little salute to the end. Balance and Rockman high fived, a loud roar coming from Rockman's buster. War-Rock popped out, giving a thumbs up to the four. "About time you all got along!" The AM-ian let out, before popping back in.

"Ah! Don't let them escape!" Gamettsui cowered, the Invaders rushing before the group, Naga rushing to the lead, his eyes changing to reflect that of a snake's, as all the foes stopped in their tracks. Balance lead with an electrical whip strike, as Rockman finished them off with a fully charged buster shot.

"Naga can control people for a short time! I told Rocky here about it while we were figuring out how to rescue you!" Balance admitted, walking closer to Rockman. He was stopped however by Naga putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Balance… Why?"

Balance shrugged, placing his own hands on Lucky and Rockman's shoulders. "See, I think we'll have better luck finding the greatest treasures in the universe with Lucky and Rockman… Your emotions… And My own real friends…" He admitted, Rockman putting a hand on Balance's shoulder as well.

Rockman's eyes shined gold for a moment, followed up by Balance's turning blue, before they switched back to normal. "Right, just leave it to us!" Rockman shouted, the pendant on his chest beginning to glow as he looked at the two before him. Naga looked at the enemies before him, his hand curling into a fist.

"Jark Matter… I will never forgive you!" He roared out, Rockman swearing he could hear a hiss from somewhere. Balance pointed at Naga in happiness and pride before speaking. "Naga that's an emotion! You're feeling genuine anger right now!" Lucky and Rockman nodded, as the pendant stopped glowing, and two Kyutama popped out of Naga and Balance respectively, the two taking them in hand. Taking the blasters out of the case, Rockman strapped them to Balance and Naga quickly, nodding as he stepped back.

"Super Lucky! Okay… Let's go!" Lucky stepped forward, all three sliding their Kyutama's before placing them in the changers.

"**SHISHI/TENBIN/HEBITSUKAI KYUTAMA!** **SAY THE CHANGE!**"

"Star Change!" The three shouted, the constellations granting them power as they all changed. Lucky kept his usual suit, yet Balance gained one more mechanical, extra palting adorning his arms as his helmet gained a grill. Naga gained a scale coated suit, the silver shining in the light. Rockman stepped forward, joining the four in the roll call.

"Super Star! ShiShi Red!"

"Shooting Star! Rockman!"

"Trick Star! Tenbin Gold!"

"Silent Star… Hebitsukai Silver!"

"The ultimate uniters of the Universe…" Rockman started spreading his arms out.

"Uchuu Sentai…" Lucky continued, spinning his hand in a circle.

"KYURANGER!" All four finished as they posed together.

"It's time!" Rockman started, pointing with a single finger at Gamettsui, Lucky pointing with the opposite. "To test your luck!" Red finished, all four blasting full fire at the Jark Matter forces, destroying the loading and storage building's walls. Taking the fight outside, Red and Rockman ran off for a second, Gold and Silver pulling off combo maneuvers as they each let out cover fire. Eventually Rockman moved over to Gold, pointing at Red and his KyuSword. "You can do that too!"

Gold nodded taking out his own weapon, though not put together yet. He put the base of it on front, before stopping, thinking this was enough, as he sent out an array of crossbow blasts at Invaders. Silver joined in too, using a sickle to slice away another batch. Rockman deciding to bring it all together, forced another group away from Gold, teaming up to blast them all with rapid fire, Silver joining in as he slashed away at their back.

"Gappogappo! If I get you all here, I'll get an insane amount of Pongy!" Gamettsui roared out on laughter, swiping at the three with his tail. After the third swing, Rockman grabbed a hold of the tail, SIlver charging in as he grabbed the weird ring collar of their foe with the KyuSickle, lastly Gold came sliding in on Gamettsui's tail, blasting point blank with the KyuCrossbow.

Staggering back, Gamettsui held his sides, as Red ran up to them. As he was about to finish Gamettsui off with the others, he got a call on the Seiza Blaster. He picked up, Raptor on the other end. "Before you finish, I'm sending something for Subaru through your belt! It's not quite done yet, so make sure to hand it back when you're done!"

Red opened his belt pulling out a card, the shiny blue and silver reading in bold black letters 'GALAXY'. Rockman took the card happily, all four aiming their Blasters/Buster. The three rangers pulled back on the Kyutama twice, Rockman simply scanning the card.

"**GALAXY!/**_**GALAXY FORCE!**_"

"All Star Crash!" The four shouted, a large beam charging up, before they all fired. Navy, red, silver, and gold all swirled together, blasting into Gamettsui as he took the brunt force of it all. Exploding away, Red called the Orion once again, calling out. "Bring the others down! We're getting rid of this space ship!"

"Bring my ship down too! I want to try and help!" Rockman let out before the call ended, Red calling out his Voyager as Rockman hitched a ride alongside the luckiest man to exist. Riding down next to the red Voyager, Oushi detached the Pleiades Voyager, Rockman hopping in as he turned on the small ship.

"**SAY THE DOCKING! KYUREN-OH!**"

"Alright, I'm all set!" He let out, zooming past the others as he surveilled the ship, unaware it was taking off until a moment later when Governor Gamettsui grew in size and revived.

"Attention! I'm a Governor! SO I should at least protect that!" He pointed at the ship, now attempting to leave the atmosphere. Rockman continued to fly around it, keeping an eye on the vessel, as Kyuren-Oh went to engage the enemy. However, a sudden tail swipe caught the team off guard, knocking the robot down. Yet in the sudden pinch, two new Voyagers arrived!

"**TENBIN VOYAGER! HEBITSUKAI VOYAGER!**"

Two small robot like Voyagers coming in to dive kick Gamettsui, before changing their appearance to a snake head and shields, slicing off the Governor's tail. The Jark Matter member staggered a bit, before bringing out a gun and firing, Kyuren-Oh getting up to take the hit.

"In that case!" Gold shouted, the two new Voyagers coming in and tearing off Kajiki and Chameleon, replacing them with Hebitsukai and Tenbin respectively. The two new cockpits shined, Red throwing a fist pump. "Super Lucky!"

"Don't forget about me!" Rockman shouted, flying in as he left the other ship behind. The large arrow tip of Rockman's split apart, leaving a handle at its bottom, Hebitsukai hand grabbing it, as the lower part of the Voyager became a shield/buster combo for Tenbin hand to hold.

Rockman's cockpit glowed, the hero smiling as he gave a thumbs up.

"**PLEIADES KYUREN-OH!**"

"Let's dance!" Rockman shouted, the giant robo rushing forwards, the Star Shield blocking shots from Gamettsui, before launching its own from the buster and the Tenbin disks. Kyuran-Oh got in a few quick slices, before chomping full force with the snake head.

"Feel my rage!" Silver shouted, the constellation's power surging through as the snake arm extended, slashing away at Gamettsui, launching him at the Moraimarz. "The finish!" Red shouted, all six pulling at their Kyutama's, Rockman turning his twice to be specific.

"**SUPER GALAXY!**"

"Kyuren-Oh! Trick Strike Break!" The six fired at once, the Pleiades Sword glowing as the snake head threw it and the shield. The two recombined, going straight through the two opponents, before being followed by a giant scales yo-yo, absolutely destroying both. Rockman flew back to Kyuren-Oh in the voyager, all heroes posing together inside their cockpits.

"We're taking the universe back!" Rockman and Red shouted together, giving eachother a thumbs up.

* * *

"Well don't I look cool!" Balance gloated, showing off his new jacket paint job as he strut into the room, everyone turning their attention to him. Hammy began to laugh, sputtering about how it was only a paint job. "Ah! BALANCE! IT LOOKS GOOD!" Naga yelled out, Balance and SUbaru shrugging towards eachother.

"Now's not the time for anger Naga, but good effort!" Balance spoke, patting the now silver and blue jacketed member on the back. Subaru smiled, before Garu spoke up. "That's Lucky for ya! Finding two new Kyuranger's in a single day, Grr!"

"Well that luck won't hold out. We have two rangers left to find, please continue to work hard on finding them everyone!" Raptor spoke, Lucky taking the spotlight with a fist pump. "Alright! Just leave it to me and my luck!" He cheered, everyone being split between cheering and sighing.

Subaru merely chuckled, finally taking off his Visualizers after the entire day. His brown eyes shone brightly, before they merged with the eyes of another...

* * *

In a desert planet, a man with a scorpion tail sits alone, holding an orange Kyutama under the night sky. Above him, a shooting star passes, and Pleiades shines brightly.

* * *

**Chapter 2 knocked out already?! Jackie, are really sure Building Colors is still in progress?! Yes, but some of these chapters are basically already written up to Space 7. Why 7? Because that's the Ex-Aid episode in the original Kyuranger. It's the Building Colors crossover here. After all, who said a group of heroes can't interrupt a tournament? Not I.**

* * *

**NEXT TIME! KYURANGER NO ROCKMAN!**

**? : I am Shou Ronpo! Your Commander!**

**? : I have no intentions of working with you.**

**Rockman: Champ! Please listen to reason!**

**Lucky: Woah! Two Rockmen have shown up!**

**Raptor: This is to replace what you lost...**

**Space 3: Desert Planet and A Noisy Past**

**Rockman: You leave me no choice! NOISE CHANGE! OX!**

**Red / Rockman : We're taking the universe back!**


	3. Space 3: Desert Planet & A Noisy Past

**When the universe falls to tears, nine warriors chosen by the Kyutama, and a blue meteor who will unite them all will arise to save everyone!**

**This is the tale of the Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger!**

* * *

**Woo Oh Oh…**

_The nine core Kyurangers and Rockman stand in the ShiShi loading bay as it opens, the sight of Earth underneath them, the blue planet shining in the light of the sun._

**Looking at the sky, we wonder how many stars there are  
Feeling frustrated about not being able to count them all, we go**

_Lucky polishes his bike giving a big smile, Garu running by him as he chases after his Kyutama. Stinger watches them, Subaru walking past the warrior as he converses with War-Rock, Raptor alongside them as she swipes at her tablet._

**On this world, there are countless stories continuing  
What will we feel when we touch them, see them?**

_Hammy runs around the dining hall, Spada laughing in the kitchen as he prepares the next meal. Balance laughs next to Naga, as Champ lifts weights in the background. Shou Ronpo laughs as he walks into the room, his staff against his shoulder._

**Sitting around and thinking won't tell you, so hurry on a space journey  
Don't make up excuses not to go**

_The ten heroes stand in a broken city as Invaders surround them. The Kyu's slide their Kyutama's, Subaru slamming the Hunter VG on his wrist. The ten transform, each running forward to fight._

**Careful not to shine too bright! You're lucky stars! (KyuuRanger!)  
We're gonna break through the endless skies (KyuuRanger!)  
We're galaxy-level super lucky stars (KyuuRanger!)  
I wanna see the future you create**

_Red slices a row of invaders with the KyuSword, Orange following up with a strike on the KyuSpear. Blue and Black chop in with KyuClaw and KyuAxe respectively. Gold launches a few bolts from the KyuCrossbow as Silver strikes down any coming near the other with the KyuSickle. Green strikes down a stack with the KyuRapier, Pink flying in to take down a few with the KyuShot. Yellow takes down another set with the KyuSlasher. Rockman swipes an array of battle cards, matching each of the Rangers weapons with his own, before taking out more Invaders with a charge shot._

**On showers of falling stars we leap, leap, leap, leap  
We fiercely believe in pressing forward! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah & good luck!**

_The Kyurangers and Rockman stand in a circle as they prepare for another strike against the forces of Jark Matter. They each run in, ShiShi Red and Rockman taking the lead as they all fire out. The Rangers and Rockman all de-transform as they sit on the edge of the Pleiades Loading Deck, the sight of Earth below them all, as they all smile at the blue planet._

* * *

Subaru approached the sleeping robot wrestling cow, a cautious hand reaching out. Champ had been freaking out in the corner for almost an hour now, but as he was asleep, no one knew what was wrong. The moment his hand touched the metal that was Champ's shoulder, the boy was instantly thrust into a pinning grab by the robot.

"I've got you! The good guys always win!" Champ shouted unaware of what was happening. Subaru, instinct from all of his fights kicking in, slammed his foot into Champ's knee, causing the joint to bend back in as the cow wrestler falling down, before Subaru slipped out of the hold, jumping away from the robot. As Champ regained his senses, he looked around the room, optics zeroing in on Subaru, as a fresh bruise appeared on his cheek. The robot staggered a bot as he got up, bowing to Subaru. "Sorry, I was having a bad dream."

Subaru nodded and rubbed his cheek for a second, before walking down the steps to join the rest of the Kyurangers, Champ lowering his head at the sight of the boy. As he took a seat, everyone looked at the small boy for a second, before Hammy let out a small laugh. "Pfft, a robot that can dream? That's kinda weird!" She chuckled, looking at Balance. The gold bio-mech poked her nose before giving a small salute. "I'm not a robot, but I mechanical lifeform, understand?"

Naga gave a salute as well, emotions failing to work for him again as he smiled creepily, repeating Balance's last word. "Understand?" Spada and Garu looked at him in fear, Spada barely managing to let out his sentence. "N-Naga… Y-you're kinda scary...:"

Lucky looked at Subaru, the boy pulling out a small band-aid from one of the pouches around his waist, putting it on top of the bruise, a small bit of ointment underneath the wrap, though something was off about it. Lucky looked a little closer, before realizing what was different about this band-aid. On it were cartoon stars and little chibi rabbits holding onto said stars. Lucky pointed at Subaru, giving him a big smile. "Woah~! That's a super cool bandage there Subaru? Where'd you get it?"

Subaru rubbed the band-aid a little, a small smile on his face (as well as a small tint of red). "Well, before coming here, before a lot of things, I was given these as a present from a really good friend of mine back in my universe. She said that I get hurt way to often for my own good before shoving the box into my pouch, hehe." Subaru admitted with a laugh, Hammy and Balance taking notice of the design finally.

"Bunnies?! Pfft…" Hammy let out a small chortle, Balance looking closer at the bandaid, his eyes shining. "Woah~, those must pretty special then. I can get the stars, but why bunnies?" He added, a little tease hinted in his voice. Subaru's face gained more red on it, about to try and rebut with something, before Raptor entered the room, tablet in hand like always.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to the Commander of our group, Commander Shou Lonpo!" She gave a hand out, motioning to the door, as a new figure joined the fray. Stepping into the room, was dragon like alien, a beard around his face. Without even a word yet, his figure demanded authority, but Subaru had this strange feeling of deja vu. The posture was stiff and relaxed at the same time, and his face had a smile on it somewhat. It was then Subaru realized where he'd seen mannerisms like this before, thinking back to a certain police officer. The boy gained a smile on his face, which only gre when the first word out of the commander was spoken.

"Hello~, everybody!" Shou greeted with a cheerful tone, giving a small wave. The dragon man proceeded to give a spin, followed by a bow. "Thank you all for coming out to get me!" He spun again, giving a salute. "Yahoooi!" Everyone seemed to double take at the actions, all save Subaru who was used to this kind of thing in his life.

As the Commander made his way down the steps, and to the command chair, Subaru stood up so that he could stand next to him. As Shou finished his walk, he looked at everyone, before making a proper introduction. "My name is Shou Lonpo."

"Shouronpo?" Lucky questioned, Spada tapping his shoulder in response, gaining the leo man's attention. "Just like those tasty soup dumplings probably." Lucky nodded at that, before turning his attention back to the Commander.

"No, no." Shou wagged his finger, and shook his head, putting his open palm out to see. "Shou. Lonpo. Yay~!" He moved his hand with his name, putting emphasis on it being separate, following up his words with a small peace sign. Balance gave a thumbs up, repeating the yay with his own enthusiasm. "It is my duty to direct you all. I hope you all are okay with you current 'suicide mission'."

"Naga, I think we might need to get out of this." Balance approached his partner at the end of the sentence, the snake man nodding. "I think so too!" He agreed in anger, emotions failing once again. Shou waved it off, walking away from the chair. "It's a joke, a joke. Please don't be mad at me for it. As an apology, here's a present." The dragoman pulled a large bag from his pockets, pouring its contents onto the pool table before them. Inside was a whole group of Kyutama, waiting to be used.

"A whole bunch of Kyutama!" Lucky gasped, grasping one in his hands. Raptor began to pick them up, Shou putting a hand on his shoulder. "There's all kinds of these things, I'll be sure to teach you all about them."

"What a laid back guy, Grr." Garu let out with a shrug, Subaru following up with a chuckle. "Well, it just means we have less to worry about with someone like him around. People like him are always good company." Subaru spoke, the dogman confused by his statement. Why would a kid know this. Getting closer to Shou, Subaru tapped the Commander on the shoulder, the dragon turning to look at the boy.

Subaru gave a boy, a smile plastered on his face. "I look forward to working alongside you, Commander." Getting back up from the boy, Shou patted Subaru on the shoulder. "I never expected a Kyuranger to be so young! It's good to know even the young can stand up against evil."

Raptor quickly put up a finger, gaining the Commander's attention. "Actually sir, Subaru here is the blue meteor from the remaining piece of the legend. He's been here since we discovered the Red and Blue rangers, and has been a vital asset in securing Gold and SIlver." She concluded, Shou nodding his head, before the realization hit. "Wait! This kid is from another universe?!" He looked at Subaru again, the boy still smiling. Shou proceeded to laugh, patting the boy in his shoulder again. "My word, this is incredible! Everyone at command except for me and a couple of the other workers were starting to think that legend was fake, but here you are!"

Subaru nodded, Shou letting go, before walking towards the table. "Now, on the way here, both of our ships passed by a planet, known as Needle, which is in trouble." A hologram appeared behind him, an image of the planet and various pieces of data on it. Champ pointed at it, looking at the data. "Look how little Planesium is left!"

"Planesium?" Subaru asked, Raptor looking at the small boy with a smile. "It's a precious energy source, stored in the core of a planet. It's responsible for maintaining its natural resources." Spada walked up next to Lucky, looking at Subaru all the while. "Jark Matter has been extracting all the Planesium from different planets." Hammy moved up next, Subaru looking at her in tandem. "The problem is, when a planet loses its Planesium, it explodes and turns into stardust."

Raptor began to speak again, adjusting her goggles momentarily. "To stop this, we must either disable or destroy a Moraimarz, which are responsible for sucking up the Planesium." She finished, Lucky pumping a fist into the air.

"Super Lucky! If we know this much, we should be able to stop the destructions!" He let out, Shou pointing at him in response. "You have quite the way of thinking about these things. Very well then. Kyurangers, Deploy!"

"Roger!" Everyone saluted, before rushing out to their voyagers.

* * *

Landing down on the planet, all the Voyagers took off the moment the heroes step foot on the sandy planet. Looking up at the Moraimarz, it's 'eyes' glowed purple for a moment as a mass of Invaders appeared before everyone. Everyone took defensive positions, Lucky taking the lead. "Looks like their hungry." Spada quipped.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Lucky ordered, Subaru slapping on his Hunter-VG as the rest put on their Kyutama's.

"**SHISHI/OOKAMI/TENBIN/OUSHI/HEBITSUKAI/CHAMELEON/KAJIKI KYUTAMA! SAY THE CHNAGE!**"

"Star Change!" The Kyu's shouted, firing their blasters as they took their armored appearance. Subaru followed suit, swiping his silver card as War-Rock formed his armor. "Transcode! Zero Zero Three!" As all eight heroes stood ready, Red began to take rolls.

"Super Star! ShiShi Red!"

"Shooting Star! Rockman!"

"Beast Star! Ookami Blue!"

"Trick Star! Tebin… Gold!"

"Ring Star! Oushi Black!"

"Silent Star… Hebitsukai Silver!"

"Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!"

"Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!"

"The ultimate uniters of the universe…" Rockman started, Red circling the air with his fingers. "Uchuu Sentai…"

"Kyuranger!' They all shouted, posing alongside each other. Rockman started the hyping phrase, charging up his buster. "It's time…" Red pointed his finger too, adding his thumb to look like he was pointing a gun at the foes. "To test your luck!"

As they all charged in, Rockman getting the first by taking out a small cluster with his charge shot, Raptor came over the comms, only Rockman being unable to hear. "Three hours until the planet is completely deprived of its Planesium!" Shou could be heard making some kind of shocked noise in the back. Wasting no time, everyone brought out their respective weapons, launching Galaxy attacks until the mass of Invaders were swiftly defeated. Red and Rockman finishing their groups together last, they noticed through the smoke they had created in their fight, a man in a cloak approaching them. Red took guard, Rockman aiming his buster. "Who is this guy?" Rockman uttered aloud, the rest of the team meeting up with them.

"Everyone, be careful!" Red let out, everyone drawing their weapons. The man turned slowly, revealing a scorpion like tail on his back. As they tail thrust forward quickly, it stabbed Gold in the chest, his armor flashing slightly as he was knocked out of his state. Everyone rushed over soon, as Rockman kept his buster drawn.

"Balance!" Lucky and Naga were first to call out, approaching their downed teammate. The bio-mech twitched, the man in the cloak pulling off his hood. "You had best be wary of my poison sting." He spoke darkly, his eyes clouded in a metaphorical darkness. Red stood up, pointing his sword at the man. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

The man in the cloak dragged down a mask that was covering the rest of his face, a young man underneath. "Why would I need to tell my name to someone who doesn't need to know." Black braced forward, his mask reflecting the young man's face. "You bastard…" He muttered, taking another step forward.

The young man brought out an orange Kyutama, everyone taken aback by the revelation. Hammy was the first to point out the obvious. "No way! Is that a Kyutama?!" The man proceeded to drag his cloak down his arm, revealing a Seiza Blaster, and Spada to be the second captain of the obvious. "A Seiza Blaster as well?!"

The young man attached the orb to his blaster, sliding it forwards before aiming at the group.

"**SASORI KYUTAMA! SAY THE CHANGE!**"

"Star Change." He uttered, firing at the group. Rockman flung forward, letting his charge out as a shield which was only just barely scraped by the power of the Scorpio constellation. As it flung back onto him, the young was overtaken by Orange armor, his tail becoming armored too. Red stepped forward, and open palm present. "Wait, you're mistaken! We're not enemies!"

Orange scoffed, tilting his head a little bit. "There is no mistake, for I AM your enemy!" Black stepped forward, then again, and again until it became a small walk. "I will avenge the Doctor!" He shouted, running forward past Red and Rockman, the boy being the one to notice his words. "Avenge?" He muttered, his focus returning to Orange.

"Champ!" Red ran forward, trying to grab the fighter in an attempt to calm him down. "What's gotten into you?!" Red was thrown off as Black tried to continue his assault. "Shut Up!" He shouted his focus returning to battling Orange. He was quickly overtaken, a sharp elbow to the neck staggering him back a bit. The other Kyu's rushed in, Greentaking charge. But the moment they tried to help, Black went off on them too. "Back off!" He shouted tossing aside Silver, Yellow, Blue, and Green in a swift movement. They all rose back up quickly latching onto Black, trying to make him come to his senses. "Out of the way! Don't get in my path!" Rockman finally got up from his spot next to Balance, rushing in to try and settle Black down, as he joined the group, all of them were unprotected when each of them were stabbed by Orange's tail. Each of the Kyu's staggered back, each of them falling out of their transformations.

However, Rockman began to shift, red debris circling him. "Kid!" War-Rock shouted from inside the buster. Rockman nodded, letting the poison flow through him, his eyes changing color to red as his armor began to slightly change. Red latched onto Black, once more trying to calm him down. "Champ! Calm down!" Black ignored again, throwing Red off.

"Life signs for the other five are rapidly dropping! You need to return to Orion-Gou, stat!" Raptor shouted over the coms. Red got back up, attempting to summon his Voyager, Orange's tail heading for him next. It was here that Rockman launched himself at a speed yet unseen from him by the Kyu's, grabbing the tail in one hand. "You get everyone out of here before returning for me! I'll handle this guy!" He threw the tail back, more red debris surrounding him. Red nodded, summoning his Voyager. The large lion ship swooped in, taking all of the Kyu's back to the command ship, leaving Rockman and Orange alone.

"A valiant effort, but you will not be saved!" Orange launched his tail again, more red debris surrounding Rockman as he took another stab. "Kid! This poison of his will only fuel the Noise System for so long! Are you sure you want to risk this?!" War-Rock shouted again, Rockman nodding in response.

"This guy is leaving me no other option! Let's go! NOISE CHANGE! OX NOISE!" Rockman shouted, fire surrounding him as his armor completely changed color, becoming predominantly red, as flames sprouted out from the horns now on his head. Orange retracted his tail, looking at the warrior before him. "Interesting, but let's see if this will really change anything!"

The two charged at each other, fists flying towards each other, colliding against each other in a flash, before Orange was launched across the sand, right into the side of a rock. "W-what the… This power…"

"I don't have time to play with you!" Rockman shouted, charging forward before tackling Orange straight through the rock, sending both of them into a dune. Rockman proceeded to grab Orange by the collar and launch him into the air, before sending a flurry of punches towards the opponent.

* * *

Red set all of his allies onto beds, Raptor rushing in to check on them. She began counting them before stopping. She turned to Red, alert in her voice. "Where are Subaru and Champ?!"

Red looked back, only knowing that Subaru was supposed to be on the planet below. He rushed back to his Voyager, zooming back to the planet below.

* * *

As Rockman continued to wail on Orange, Black snuck up behind the two, blasting Rockman in the back with a Galaxy from his Axe. Rockman staggered a bit, his armor returning to normal as the sudden hit collided. Orange, seeing this as his chance, stabbed Rockman's neck, dragging it down, forcing him into the ground. As he fell, Subaru and War-Rock split apart, the Hunter-VG ditching the Wizard Add-On, War-Rock stuck inside.

Orange landed back on the ground tail at the ready, and it one swift motion…

***STAB***

Subaru's Hunter-VG was now a piece of scrap, the only thing remaining was a shell with a hole in it. Subaru stared at it, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He staggered in a quick crawl, grabbing his wizard add on and Hunter remains, as he stared at Orange. Orange turned his attention back to where Rockman would be, only to see Subaru in his place.

The boy, clutching onto the Wizard piece for dear life, tears flowing down his, weak and vulnerable without his armor. Orange stumbled forward a bit, but was in no time to be in shock, as Black came in to attack again. This time though, ShiShi voyager swooped in, grabbing both Black and Subaru, before heading back to base.

Orange took his Kyutama out, looking as the ship left. He coughed, blood spurting out onto the sand. He wiped what was left on the edge of his mouth, still staring at the speck that was the Voyager. "That… Was a child?" He looked back to where Rockman was, a bandage now on the ground. He grabbed it and looked at the cutesy design. He clutched it in his hand, his eyes filling with anger.

* * *

"CHAMP!" Raptor shouted, the robot mentioned looking at her. "You have single handedly managed to ruin the entire mission! Not only have you managed to get the other Kyurangers poisoned!" She pointed at the teammates all lying down in the med bay, before pulling up a hologram of Subaru in engineering staring over his broken hunter, the wizard add-on, and a silver seiza blaster.

"But you may have just doomed every single hope Subaru had of returning home and helping us stop Jark Matter! Are you happy?! Do you feel good?!" She shouted, Champ refusing to speak as he got up and charged out of the med bay. Raptor only fumed with anger, as Lucky could only watch his friends writhe in pain. The leo man got up, and left the room, heading first, to the one person he knew the least about, Raptor following with him.

* * *

Subaru sat on the small stool over the workbench, War-Rock finally freed from the Wizard Add on, as he floated around the boy. Subaru took out the still intact pieces from the device, which thankfully included all of its memory, which meant that he could still save his BrotherBands and noise control, but the rest of the device was now useless, which meant without a system to maintain balance, Rockman would be impossible to manage.

As he looked over the now trashed shell, Lucky and Raptor entered the room, Lucky walking up to Subaru, not a word spoken between the two, until…

"Noise was considered to be a physical representation of every technological glitch on Earth when it was first discovered." He spoke monotonely, the others looking at him in confusion. He got up, grabbing the silver Seiza Blaster and the remaining parts. "Really, it was all a ploy to destroy the planet, but it still affected beings like Rockman, so a program was developed to control noise."

He set the parts on another workbench, pulling down his visualizers as he began to take apart the blaster. "The program let me manipulate it into armor, but because it doesn't really exist here, that form was limited." As he continued his work, he began to take out bits and pieces from the blaster, putting in the still intact pieces from his Hunter. "The Hunter-VG was only important because it housed that program, and the transcode unit for transformation…" Subaru began to reassemble the blaster, grabbing paints from a shelf above the bench.

"My bonds forged on it, the programs, its memories are safe, and now in here." He began to paint the blaster, blue and silver taking key roles. "I will never forget my time as Transcode Three, but the universe doesn't need Project Transcode right now… To replace what I lost, and fix the worlds…" He put the blaster on his arm, turning around for the other two to see.

The blaster had changed from the normal model completely. What was once red was now a navy blue, and what was blue was now a soft green. The orange barrels, were now silver and had become more block like, in fact the whole blaster was more block like, and had included a new screen now, where presumably Subaru could swipe cards again.

"It needs Rockman, the ultimate uniter of the universe. Presenting, the Seiza Buster! A tool to be used for justice!" He presented the mashup device, a smile forming on his face. He walked back to the empty shell of the Hunter, wrapping it in a bag and placing it in his pocket. "Let's get some answers." He rushed out of the room, Raptor and Lucky only staring after hearing Subaru's monologue.

"Replace what was lost, huh?" Raptor repeated, following out of the room alongside Lucky.

* * *

Sprinting into the room of a certain wrestler, Subaru slowed to a stop, just behind the one responsible for his last fight in a noise form. "Champ…" He started, the wrestler, refusing to even turn around and look at him.

"It's my fault that everyone… And that you…" He spoke, Subaru walking closer next to him… Before decking him in the jaw. Raptor and Lucky had just walked in, so the first sight was Subaru completely blowing back this robot with his one hand.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us about your want to avenge someone sooner?!" He shouted, everyone looking in surprise at Subaru. Champ looked at the boy in shock, a hint of familiarity in his eyes.

"I… I had been chasing that man for the longest time, because he… Because he is the man who killed Doctor Anton, the man who created me." Champ revealed, getting up from where he sat as Lucky and Raptor gasped. "The doctor despised Jark Matter, so he had taught me, a robot, how to have a heart. More than anyone, the doctor had wanted to save the universe from Jark Matter."

* * *

"However…"

_Champ walked home from the ring for the ninth time, protecting his championship belt once more. As he prepared tell Doctor Anton the good news, he witnessed the young man in the cloak standing over a fallen Anton, the man clearly dying. Champ rushed in, trying to tackle the young man away. However, the man just left, leaving Champ alone with his creator._

"_Champ! I leave the universe… Within… Your hands!" Anton expressed, his body finally dying as the rain poured down heavier._

* * *

"My Kyutama cries out to me…" Champ clutched the black orb in his hands. "Avenge the doctor! Allow him to rest in peace! Take that man down! You mu-"

"But that's not right!" Subaru interrupted. He rushed towards Champ, taking the robots hand in his own, sadness washing over him. "The want for revenge, is a powerful one. When I had learned what the FM-ians had done so long ago, I… That's irrelevant now… What I'm trying to get at here Champ…" Subaru looked his eyes into the optics of the wrestler, the Kyutama and Pendant beginning to glow in tandem.

"There has always been two sides. It's better to find both before you do something you may regret for life." Subaru spoke with wisdom, one unexpected from the boy. Taking his hands away, Subaru turned around and left, the others only staring. A minute later, Raptor got a sudden alert. "Ah! Subaru has left on his own!"

"What?! Is he going after the Moraimarz alone?!" Lucky shouted, rushing out of the room, Champ following after.

* * *

Stepping out of his Voyager, Subaru was met by the Orange once more, his tail moving around slowly. "Why would you return, you have no means of fighting any longer." He spoke, his tone slightly off this time around. Subaru shook his head, presenting the Seiza Buster.

"I've done a lot of stuff related to machines, it's not hard to figure out what I did here. Consider this my test run. I'm taking care of that tower, and then I'm going to find out what really happened on that fateful night for Champ!" Subaru shouted, flipping down the trigger for the Buster. He held it down, a swarm of stars beginning to surround him, War-Rock following suit.

"**SAY THE CODE!**"

Subaru reached for the skies, before pointing his device forward, firing out. "Star Code!" War-Rock enveloped the boy, the stars following suit. Rockman had remained mostly unchanged, though his usual buster was now replaced by the Sezia Buster, and he was now sporting one of the same belts the other rangers had.

"Let's go!" Rockman charged in, delivering a swift knee to his opponent. Orange wrapped his tail around the boys arm, though Rockman changed frequency simply slipping on through after. Ducking down, Rockman spun kick Orange off his feet, but the fighter managed to use his tail to balance himself back right.

"Why would you want to know something for the sake of another? What purpose is there in such a goal?!" Orange shouted, summoning a spear as he struck at Rockman. The boy caught the spear, his arm showing almost no resistance.

"Purpose?! Why would I need a purpose to want to help others? I'm doing this because ever since I got here, these guys have been helping me and others! My purpose is helping just to help, and if I can help my friends…" Rockman forced the spear back, just as Lucky and Champ ran onto the scene. The pendant on Rockman's chest, and the Oushi Kyutama began to glow once more, both brighter than ever. "I will! This… Is for justice!"

The Oushi Kyutama separate itself into two in a burst of light, flying off before landing in the Seiza Buster.

"**OUSHI KYUTAMA!**"

The second orb seemed to seep into the buster, Rockman sparking as his suit slightly changed. A mask clamped itself around his mouth, forming an almost full helmet as his vidor turned black alongside his armor. His body suit began to darken, and the blue in his shoulder pads became black.

"I will stop Champ's pain, I will solve this mystery…" Subaru pulled a fist close to his heart, before throwing a point out at Orange and the Moraimarz. "I will stop the destruction of the planet! And, lastly…" His face turned to Lucky and Champ, the two running towards him as they transformed.

"I will make you a Kyuranger!"

Orange scoffed, his scorpion visor looking at the boy. "If you want me to join, you will have to defeat me!" Rockman rushed forward, a surprising strength in his steps as he ran. "Then you give me no choice! I will defeat you!"

As the two began to clash, Black went to charge before being stopped by Red. "Lucky, what are yo-"

"Your strength exists to help others right? That's what Doctor Wanted, isn't it?" Red reminded Black of their earlier conversation, the hero looking at his Kyutama briefly.

* * *

Orange and Rockman ran into an open rock pit, Orange drawing his spear once again, Rockman following up with a weapon of his own. Bringing out the base, he attached the axe part to the top, closing it as he added the silver tip. "Let's go! KyuLancer!" The hero kid charged in, striking against the spear when the two were interrupted by the governor of the world.

"Hold it! Good job leading them here Stinger! I, Mouresuyoindabee, will take charge from here! Charge!" The flower like alien ordered, the Invaders and Suyoinvaders running into battle, Rockman forcing the group away from Orange, As he fought on, Mouresuyoindabee walked foward, rubbing his hands.

"Haha, I will first crush you, before I proceed to destroy this planet!" He chuckled, the sudden throwing of a spear, catching him off guard. The governor looked at Orange, the fighter standing at ready.

"Don't interrupt my battle."

"Ah, you!" Rockman began, tossing an Invader over his shoulder like it was a paper ball. Stinger walked slowly, approaching Mouresuyoindabee. "This is my battlefield. I won't forgive anyone who interferes!" Orange shouted running in as he began to fight the Governor.

Rockman continued his own battle, when an alert popped up in his visor. On the side a video feed of Raptor appeared, a Kyutama in hand. "Subaru! Whatever power you just gained is allowing us to directly connect to you now! We're sending you a Kyutama infused with the power of Gemini, use it to turn the tide!"

"Alright! Thankyu, Raptor!" Rockman responded, opening his belt to pull out the Kyutama. Popping it onto his Buster, Rockman pulled back as the energy began to charge.

"**SAY THE ATTACK!**"

Firing the trigger, Rockman seemed to split in two, Red and Black catching up on the battle field as they look at the now double hero. "Woah! Super Lucky! There's two Rockmen now!"

The twin Rockmen quickly began to attack the group of Invaders, quickly wiping them out. Mouresuyoindabee and the remaining TsuyoInvaders group together, the two Tsuyoi facing the two Rockmen, as the Governor faced Stinger.

"We'll be the ones taking victory, right… Orange?" The two Rockmen spoke, peeking behind their foes to look at the Scorpion man. Stinger merely scoffed, as the TsuyoInvaders charged in at Rockman, the boy taking the Kyutama for his Voyager out and placing it on the end of his weapon.

"Pleiades Impact!" The two shouted, picking up their foes with the closed part of their lances, tossing them into the air, before throwing their weapons straight through the TsuyoInvaders. Orange following suit as used his own Galaxy to slice right through Mouresuyoindabee.

"Stinger… You traitor…" The governor fell, dying on the desert floor. The two Rockmen spun around to watch the foe fall, the two pumping a small fist. "Enemy… Deleted!' The two cheered, before merging back into one. Red ran over, giving Rockman a hug, before the two got a call from Orion-Gou.

"Fine work out there! I'm dispatching everyone, so form Kyuren-Oh, and destroy the Moraimarz!" Shou reported, snapping his fingers. "Eh, everyone?" Red spoke back, Shou nodding in response. "In a miraculous turn of events, everyone has been returned to a normal state!"

"Super Lucky! In that case!" Red quickly summoned his Voyager, Rockman following suit. As the two ships flew off, Rockman could swear he heard the sound of two other Voyagers being summoned.

"**SAY THE DOCKING!**"

As ShiShi, Chameleon, Ookami, Kajiki, and Hebitsukai Voyagers all joined together, the Pleiades Voyager split again, this time extending the blade of the Kajiki Voyager, and putting a shield in the mouth of Chameleon. "Complete! Pleiades Kyuren-Oh!" They all shouted, the light of their cockpits flaring.

"**PLEIADES KYUREN-OH!**"

As the giant robo approached the tower, the Moraimarz trasformed itself, becoming its own giant mech. "Eh, is that allowed?!" Red shouted out, the enemy moving in closer. Striking out with the extended blade, Kyuren-Oh went for a Chameleon tongue strike, but the Moraimarz damaged the tongue before they could. Hammy cried out, as Naga activated a place change. "Swap with me."

"Hey don't go swapping around with warning!" Hammy yelled back, the Pleiades shield being changed into a spearhead for the snake arm. Extending out, the Moraimarz was stabbed multiple by in rapid succession, before staggering back.

"Alright, let's end it!" Red shouted, everyone pulling back on their Kyutama.

"**SUPER GALAXY!**"

"Kyuren-Oh! Shooting Meteor Break!" All six shouted as they fired, the robot lashing out with the extended blade as it became a whip, lashing the enemy robot to bits and pieces.

"We're taking back the universe!" Red and Rockman shouted, Kyuren-Oh separating a moment after.

* * *

"Man~, just what is with this Stinger guy?" Hammy complained, taking another bite of her food. Spada nodded, placing a plate in front of Subaru. "Indeed, is he friend or foe?"

"He's a foe, obviously!" Champ roared, pumping weights double time, Lucky standing up as he grabbed Subaru. "We'll make a comrade one day, right? He's a Kyuranger too after all." Subaru nodded taking a bite of his food. He looked out the window, the stars in space shining bright.

"Hey guys?" Everyone turned to look at the boy, the kid looking at them back with a somber smile.

"Is it maybe time… That I told you what happened before I got here?"

* * *

**GOOD GRAVY, THIS IS IS PROBABLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER IN ANY FIC YET. But this is the intro to a lot of arcs. Stingers mini arc, the Anton mystery, and the new one, Rockman's Kyuranger Powers. Anyways, feel free to leave a review if you like. Later!**

* * *

**Omake: A Stinging Sensation**

"Stinger!"

"Rockman!"

"I need acupuncture!"

"That'll be thirty five pongy!"

* * *

**NEXT TIME: Kyuranger No Rockman**

**Subaru: I've been Rockman for almost over a year now.**

**Shou Lonpo: Welcome to Earth!**

**Raptor: I will fight for everyone's sakes!**

**Subaru: I will protect the people's dreams!**

**? : PINK AQUILLA~!**

**Space 4: Dreams Of The Future Memories Past**

**? & ? : Speed Star! / Speedy Shooting Star!**


End file.
